Kita Sempurna
by coalacolacola
Summary: Sakura Haruno hanyalah seorang tuna netra dan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki yang telah kehilangan suaranya. Dengan segala kekurangan, mereka berusaha untuk saling melengkapi.
1. Chapter 1

**"Kita Sempurna"**

 _Kita saling menatap dan saling mengasiani diri kita sendiri. Kita terpojok dan berada di bagian tersisih dari ujung dunia. Kita mulai berjalan, saling menghampiri. Lalu berkata "Aku ada di sini, untuk memelukmu, melengkapimu."_

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif dan murni buatan saya**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter Naruto dan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CTAR!**

Suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar di luar sana menggelegar. Hujan deras masih mengguyur Tokyo seperti biasa. Ada perasaan takut dan was-was dari seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Wanita itu semakin takut saat matanya hanya melihat kegelapan selebar apapun dia membukanya.

"Sasuke _-kun.._ "

Panggilnya lirih dengan jari yang semakin mengepal di sweternya. Dia hanya berharap suaminya datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi lelaki itu malah pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengantar Sakura untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi Sasuke tidak kembali sejak tadi. Hujan semakin deras dan Sakura semakin ketakutan.

 **CTAR!**

Suara petir sekali lagi bergemuruh. Sakura berjingit kaget saat mendengarnya dan memilih untuk menekuk lututnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan wajahnya bersembunyi di sana sementara kedua lengannya memeluk lutut dengan bergetar. Dia membenci hujan dan petirnya dan semakin membencinya saat dia tidak bisa nelihat apapun agar bisa berlari dan sembunyi.

"Sasuke _-kun.."_ Panggilnya semakin pelan dan bergetar.

Wanita itu kaget sekaligus merasa lega saat merasakan sebuah elusan di punggungnya. Kepalanya segera mendongak dan kedua tangannya meraba-raba sekitar hingga di genggam pelan oleh sebuah tangan lain yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dan membalas genggaman tangan itu lebih erat. Ada kelegaan luar biasa dan rasa penuh syukur yang membanjirinya.

"Sasuke _-kun.."_

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan suaminya. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya. Membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada keras suaminya. Ada kehangatan dan wangi yang tidak asing di sana dan itu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku takut.."

Bisiknya dengan suara serak. Ada elusan yang kembali menyambutnya. Elusan yang terasa lembut dan hati-hati di kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Petir di luar sana seakan tidak terdengar lagi baginya dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya jadi terasa tenang tidak menakutkan.

Pelan-pelan Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan dan dia mendapatkan pelukan yang lebih dalam. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk, tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Hujan masih deras di luar sana dan petir masih mengikutinya. Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tenang dan matanya yang terasa berat. Usapan masih terasa di kepalanya dan membawanya semakin jauh tenggelam, mengenyahkan petir dan hujan yang menakutinya.

.

.

.

Mereka hanyalah dua orang beruntung yang bisa saling menikahi. Sakura Haruno hanyalah wanita tuna netra dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang lelaki yang kehilangan suaranya. Pernikahan mereka bukan karena cinta, tapi memang sudah di atur. Orang tua mereka adalah sahabat lama sekaligus rekan bisnis, dan mereka percaya anak mereka bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain dan _melengkapi_ satu sama lain. Memang awalnya tidak berjalan mudah. Ada penolakan tegas dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlalu ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang lain selain keluarganya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap menikah setelah saling dikenalkan selama hampir satu bulan.

Keduanya sadar mereka tidak sempurna. Sakura dengan matanya dan Sasuke dengan kebisuannya. Dunia mungkin sudah menyisihkan tempat bagi mereka berdua. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa memahami perasaan mereka. Karena keduanya sudah dalam lingkup yang berbeda. Dan pernikahan ini semakin mempertegas siapa mereka sebenarnya. Tapi keduanya juga sadar bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menjalani hidup seperti apapun dunia mereka saat ini. Keduanya memutuskan mengambil pernikahan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang sudah dibangun khusus untuk mereka. Melihat bagaimana semuanya akan berjalan sesuai takdir dan ketentuan mereka. Mereka ada, tercipta tidak sempurna untuk saling melengkapi dan hidup di bagian tersisih dari dunia ini. Sebuah dunia yang hanya bisa bisa di pahami oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

 **AN**

 **Senang rasanya bisa nulis ide lama. Saya tergila-gila dengan hujan sampek akhir-akhir ini bikin seting pas hujan melulu. Tapi saya emang suka banget. tapi sya gak tau caranya deskripsi suara petir.. uuh**

 **Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya ya.. saya jadi merasa agak aneh dengan kata 'sempurna' karena terlalu sering baca pas edit cerita ini.**

 **Sekian buat cerita kali ini. Maaf klo msih banyak kesalahan. Saya mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kita Sempurna"**

 _Kita saling menatap dan saling mengasiani diri kita sendiri. Kita terpojok dan berada di bagian tersisih dari ujung dunia. Kita mulai berjalan, saling menghampiri. Lalu berkata "Aku ada di sini, untuk memelukmu, melengkapimu."_

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif dan murni buatan saya**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter Naruto dan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading!**

Pagi ini Konoha dilanda gerimis setelah semalam Tuhan merahmatinya dengan hujan yang begitu hebat. Sakura sedang duduk di teras belakang rumahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut sweeter kuning cerah yang hangat dan celana panjang katun biru muda. Matanya memandang hangat sekaligus redup, terlihat gamang dan kosong, tapi sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Dia memang tidak menyukai hujan semalam, tapi dia menyukai gerimis pagi ini. Suara _tik..tik.._ yang pelan, dan rasa dingin menyejukan dari udaranya selalu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Sasuke datang dengan senampan sarapan dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan memberinya sebuah senyuman meskipun tak menatap fokus padanya. Perlahan hidungnya menghirup nafas panjang.

"Waw, apa ini omelet? Aku sangat suka omelet buatanmu Sasuke _-kun,_ asalkan kau tidak menambahkan tomat ke dalamnya..hehehe"

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibir, lalu mengetuk pelan piring dua kali dengan sendok sebagai tanda untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lagi, kemudian menyamankan posisinya untuk lebih menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyendok omelet itu lalu menyuapkannya pada Sakura setelah meniupnya perlahan. Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh rasa puas, mulutnya sudah siap untuk memberikan banyak pujian pada suaminya.

"Ini luar biasa Sasuke _-kun,_ omeletmu selalu enak sekali! Aku bahkan rela membayar untuk memakannya seandainya kau tidak mau memasakannya dengan gratis untukku, untung saja kau mau!"

Sakura tertawa lagi di sela-sela sarapannya, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil, hal yang jarang di dapatkan orang lain. Sayang sekali Sakura tak bisa merasakannya meskipun dia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Suapan demi suapan terus masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura hingga omelet itu habis. Sasuke manata piring kosong itu dengan rapi di atas nampan, Sakura sudah sangat hafal dengan suaranya jadi dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ hari ini aku minum susu setengahnya saja ya, aku sudah merasa kenyang."

Sasuke menyerahkan segelas penuh susu pada Sakura dan Sakura mengembalikan gelas dengan isi yang tinggal setengah setelah meminumnya. Sasuke meraih gelas itu dan meminum sisa susunya lalu meletakannya dengan rapi di atas nampan dan membawanya dengan hati-hati untuk di cuci.

Sakura kembali bersandar pada kursinya. Dia mengernyit saat tidak lagi mendengar suara _tik..tik.._ gerimis, mungkin karena terlalu menikmati sesi sarapannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Sebuah senyum kembali terpatri di wajahnya, perginya hujan telah meninggalkan bau tanah basah dan udara dingin yang segar. Sakura menghirupnya dengan penuh syukur.

Sasuke datang kembali dan duduk di sampingnya lagi. Sakura menoleh padanya dan Sasuke dengan pelan menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan bersandar pada pundak suaminya. Matanya masih menatap gamang dan kosong tapi senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ aku merasa sangat bahagia Tuhan masih mengijinkanku merasakan semua ini."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, melirik pada wajah istrinya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Tangannya memberi sedikit remasan pada genggaman tangan mereka. Sakura membalas remasan tangannya dan mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Aku... sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke _-kun,_ terimakasih.."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu seakan meremas jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang. Dia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu karena selama ini dia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang patut disyukuri tentang mereka berdua, tentang _dirinya._ Sasuke merasakan gejolak dalam hatinya dan dia merasa benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sejenak dia bahkan ingin melepaskan genggaman hangat tangan Sakura. Tapi, semua itu diurungkannya dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh ketika dia melihat senyuman pada wajah Sakura. Sasuke berusaha tenang dan kembali menyadarkan dirinya. Istrinya memang begitu. Berbeda dengannya, istrinya akan selalu tersenyum dan harusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa hal itu juga sudah mulai mempengaruhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Halo..**

 **Maafkan kemalasan saya dan kejelekan mood saya. Malam ini sya kena insomnia lagi. Tidak bisa tidur itu menyebalkan karena terkadang kau pasti akan menemukan hal-hal aneh saat sendirian di tengah malam, dan paginya pasti bakalan kecapekan dan males kerja..**

 **Kembali ke cerita. Bagaimana dengan bagian ini?**

 **Saya selalu ragu untuk membuat cerita bersambung karena sifat pemalas dan moody dan gak pedean saya. Saya membuat bagian ini bukan berati akan melanjutkannya dan membuat sebuah konflik besar dan rumit *meskipun tadi udah kepikiran sih..* Saya menulis karena saya suka, menikmatinya, dan senang jika banyak orang bsa menikmatinnya juga, apalagi yg cerita ini kan ada unsur sosialnya, saya harap ini bisa di jadikan pelajaran buat para pembaca :) Yang jelas, saya sangat berharap semoga kalian bisa menikmati tulisan saya :)**

 **Sekian dari saya, saya mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun untuk memperbaiki kekurangan dan kesalahn saya dalam menulis. Terimakasih buat para readers, saya gak bsa nahan senyum dan perasaan membuncah lihat review kalian di bagian 1 dan maafkan segala kekurangan tulisan saya, semoga kebahagiaan ada pada kalian semua.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **saya jga mau minta do'a, tolong do'a in saya biar penyakit saya ini gak benar" ada dan cuma perasaan saya aja. Saya masih sangat kepengin lihat Sasusaku dan anime lain, gak mau keburu ninggalin mereka..hahaha..**

 **Udah deh..sekian aja, masak lebih panjang AN dari pada ceritanya :D *gara" insomnia nih!***

 **Salam hangat.**

 **Coala :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kita Sempurna"**

"Kita saling menatap dan saling mengasiani diri kita sendiri. Kita terpojok dan berada di bagian tersisih dari ujung dunia. Kita mulai berjalan, saling menghampiri. Lalu berkata "Aku ada di sini, untuk memelukmu, melengkapimu."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif dan murni buatan saya**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter Naruto dan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Sakura tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa suaminya. Bagaimana potongan rambutnya, atau bagaimana warna matanya, sakura tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Tapi dulu, dua tahun lalu sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan. Jika memang begitu, maka Sakura merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki suami yang tampan dikondisinya yang sekarang. Yah, siapapun pasti ingin memiliki seorang suami yang tampan kan.

Sakura sendiri tak begitu tahu dengan rupanya yang sekarang. Yang paling diketahuinya adalah rambutnya yang kini kian memanjang. Terakhir melihat wajahnya sendiri adalah bertahun-tahun lalu ketika umurnya masih dua belas tahun, sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut indra melihatnya.

Sakura ingat, dia memiliki warna rambut merah muda sesuai dengan namanya dan netra yang baginya sehijau daun. Dulu Sakura sering berkhayal jika dirinya adalah seorang putri yang turun dari langit untuk menjaga pohon Sakura, kini setiap dia mengingat hal itu Sakura selalu tertawa.

Untuk sekarang Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupanya. Apakah kini di wajahnya ada banyak jerawat? Atau mungkin kulitnya menghitam? Ah, memikirkan hal itu sudah membuatnya malu dan merasa tidak pantas. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seperti ini bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kata ibunya tampan? Untuk itulah kali ini Sakura mengajak Hana, istri dari kakak suaminya untuk pergi ke sebuah salon.

...

"Sakura, kau tahu betapa senangnya aku hari ini, akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan berdua denganmu." Hana berkata dengan riang, menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia bisa menikmati waktu bersama Sakura. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum. Sebenarnya dia merasa canggung, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya pergi berdua dengan Hana.

"Dan sebenarnya aku penasaran saja, karena kau mengajakku ke salon. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu jadi ingin tampil cantik hm?"

Seketika rasa malu menyergapnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Hana. Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa ia ingin tampil cantik di depan suaminya? Ah, Sakura tidak akan sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

Sakura hanya menunduk diam dengan wajahnya yang merah merona. Hana menatapnya dan tertawa lepas melihat hal itu. Dia tahu betul apa yang difikirkan Sakura.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan terpesona padamu."

Sontak, Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, makin malu mendengar hal itu dan Hana tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat kelakuan adik iparnya.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di salah satu salon. Hana mengatakan itu salon milik sahabatnya dan merupakan salon yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo lalu membantu Sakura turun dari mobil.

 **Cring!**

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka. Sakura menggandeng lengan Hana dengan tegang. Takut-takut memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan sahabat Hana jika melihat kondisinya.

"Hai, Ino!" Hana melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggandeng Sakura.

"Hana! Sudah hampir sebulan kau tidak mengunjungiku. Aku merindukanmu!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang langsung menghampirinya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tegang di sampingnya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya datang ke salon, ia merasa malu dengan kondisinya sekarang, tapi semua perempuan punya hak untuk pergi ke salon, tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaannya kan. Ibunya pernah berkata, salon dan perempuan adalah dua hal yang saling berdampingan. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba pergi ke salon walau hanya sekali. Ia harus melakukannya demi suaminya. Begitulah fikirnya.

Mereka duduk sebentar di sebuah sofa. Hana dan Ino bercerita cukup banyak, Hana mengatakan bagaimana kondisi Sakura. Ino mengerti dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Sakura merasa tenang mendengarnya.

"Jadi Ino, adik iparku yang cantik ini ternyata masih ingin terlihat lebih cantik lagi di depan suaminya. Tolong ubah dia jadi tuan putri."

Sontak Sakura menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, semua wanita pasti akan merasa begitu Hana, kau tenang saja, adik iparmu ini akan berubah jadi tuan putri." Ino tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, dan kau akan berubah jadi tuan putri." Ino berkata dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

...

Sakura meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Setelah hampir satu jam Ino merubah penampilannya kini Sakura telah berbeda. Rambutnya yang panjang telah terpotong hanya menyisakan sebatas telinganya saja. Poninya yang dulu memanjang dipotong pendek menyamping. Ino juga memberikan riasan tipis padanya. Hana tidak berhenti untuk berkata "cantik" ketika melihat penampilan adik iparnya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Sasuke." Hana berkata dengan semangat. Sakura sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan reaksi dari suaminya nanti.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hana banyak berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukai suami dari istri mereka dan hal-hal lain yang harus dilakukan wanita untuk menjaga penampilan di depan suaminya. Sakura menanggapinya dengan acuh tak acuh, tapi meski begitu sebenarnya dia benar-benar mendengarkan semua saran dari Hana. Mulai sekarang, Sakura ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk suaminya meskipun dia dalam keadaan tidak sempurna. Selama ini Sasuke sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, kini saatnya Sakura untuk membalas semuanya.

...

"Tadaima.." Sakura berseru pelan ketika memasuki rumah. Hana di sampingnya menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sasuke datang menyambut mereka dan sontak terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura. Pandangannya lalu beralih menatap Hana dengan pandangan bertanya. Hana hanya tersenyum lalu menuntun Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Kami pulang Sasuke, kau merindukan istri cantikmu hm?"

Mendengar kata cantik membuat Sakura menunduk malu.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang kembalilah pada Sasuke, karena aku juga harus kembali pada Itachi- _kun,_ aku yakin dia pasti sudah merindukanku."

Hana kemudian melepas gandengan tangannya pada Sakura lalu menggandengkannya dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin jalan-jalan lagi hubungi saja aku Sakura. Aku pergi dulu, selamat menikmati hari Minggu!"

"Terimakasih Hana- _nee."_ Hana tersenyum memandang Sakura, lalu berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup, kegugupan Sakura langsung naik ke level tertinggi. Perempuan itu langsung bergeser sedikit jauh dari Sasuke dan menunduk dengan malu.

"A..aku ingin duduk Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke sedikit bingung, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik istrinya mendengarkat dan menggandengnya ke sofa di depan televisi.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di sofa. Suara televisi yang terdengar samar mengisi kekosongan antara keduanya. Sakura tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya. Perempuan itu terus-menerus menunduk. Entah kenapa kini dia sedikit bersyukur kehilangan indra penglihatannya, karena dia benar-benar takut melihat reaksi atau ekspresi dari suaminya sekarang. Bagaimana jika suaminya tidak suka, itu yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Sa..sasuke- _kun,_ tolong ambilkan aku air minum."

Sasuke kemudian beranjak menuju dapur mengambil segelas air. Namun bukannya langsung memberikan air itu, Sasuke malah berdiri memandangi Sakura.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan memotong rambutnya dan merubah penampilannya. Jujur saja Sasuke terpesona. Sakura cantik, itu adalah kesan pertamanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

Rambutnya yang merah muda serta netranya yang sehijau daun melambangkan musim semi bagi Sasuke. Sejak kehilangan suaranya, Sasuke merasa setiap harinya terasa dingin dan sepi. Lalu, kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya membuang rasa dingin dan sepi itu. Suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya. Mungkin orang-orang berfikir bahwa orang yang kehilangan indra penglihatannya akan punya mata yang meredup. Tapi, tidak bagi Sasuke. Dia selalu merasakan mata Sakura bersinar setiap saat. Membawa cahaya pada kehidupannya. Haruno Sakura adalah musim seminya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah istrinya. Meraih tangan Sakura untuk memegang gelas yang dibawanya.

Pelan-pelan Sakura meminum airnya, lalu menyerahkan lagi pada Sasuke ketika isinya telah hampir habis. Sasuke menerimanya dan meletakan pada meja di depan mereka.

Hening kembali menguasai. Hanya suara dari televisi yang kembali mengisi kekosongan antara mereka. Biasanya Sakura akan selalu berbicara, menceritakan hal-hal yang dilaluinya seharian ini atau perasaannya saat ini, tapi Sakura sepertinya terlalu malu untuk berbicara.

Sementara Sasuke, lelaki itu lebih memilih memandangi istrinya dengan senyum tipis dari pada televisi yang menyala di depannya.

Poni Sakura yang kini tidak memanjang tapi menyamping dan menutupi keningnya, netra hijaunya yang mencoba melirik Sasuke diam-diam serta malu, dan bibir merahnya, Ah.. Sasuke lagi-lagi terpesona pada istrinya.

"A..aku memotong rambutku hari ini." Sakura berujar pelan sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku, tapi aku ingin.." Sakura diam sejenak, merasa benar-benar malu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Tapi, dia harus mengatakannya agar mereka bisa saling mengerti. Karena diantara mereka hanya dirinya yang bisa menyampaikan secara langsung isi dari perasaan yang tersimpan dalam hati.

"Aku ingin terlihat cantik untuk Sasuke- _kun..._ "

Sakura langsung menunduk malu, sementara Sasuke sendiri terkejut. Tidak menyangka istrinya memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak sempurna dan selalu merepotkan Sasuke- _kun,_ tapi setidaknya aku berharap bisa menjadi istri yang baik dengan menyenangkan hati Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana karena selama ini dialah yang merasa seperti itu. Merasa bahwa dirinya tak sempurna dan Sakura telah memberikan banyak hal padanya. Maka, setidaknya dia ingin membalas semua itu. Karena Sakura adalah musim seminya.

Sasuke berharap bahwa Sakura bisa mendengar isi hatinya.

"Kuharap Sasuke- _kun_ menyukainya."

 _"Aku selalu menyukaimu."_

"Kuharap aku terlihat cantik hari ini."

 _"Kau selalu terlihat cantik dimataku."_

"Kuharap aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan membahagiakan Sasuke- _kun."_

 _"Kau adalah anugrah yang Tuhan berikan padaku, hidupku akan selalu bahagia bila bersamamu."_

"A..aku.. aku.. mencintai Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat, membelai pelan wajahnya sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sakura begitu terkejut hingga hanya bisa terdiam.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Namun Sasuke masih enggan untuk menjauh. Lelaki itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Lalu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk mencium lama kening Sakura. Berharap perasaannya dapat tersampaikan.

Ciumannya kemudian turun ke kedua netra Sakura, mencium bergantian dengan lembut. Turun lagi ke hidung dan ke kedua pipinya. Terakhir, Sasuke kembali mencium lembut bibir merah Sakura.

Sakura merasa hatinya begitu penuh hingga nyaris meledak. Perempuan itu merasa sangat bahagia hingga air mata turun dari kedua netranya.

Memejamkan mata, Sakura membalas ciuman suaminya tak kalah lembut. Kedua tangannya terangkat memeluk leher suaminya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 **AN**

 **Hai, makasih pada readers yang udah baca sampek habis.**

 **Selama nulis ini saya kebayang bayang lagu korea judulnya I miss you. Lagunya lembut banget dan liriknya bikin baper. Hahaha..**

 **Maaf ya klo masih banyak kekurangan. Sebenarnya saya penasaran, apa msih ada yg inget sma fic. Ini. Soalnya udah lama banget. Tp, selama gak ada tulisan discontinued berati masih bakal tetap lanjut, entah kapan lanjutnya sih..**

 **Saya lgi sibuk dan stress karena banyak banget tugas. Dan nulis ini jd bikin saya tenang dan seneng.**

 **Oke itu aja, tanggapan, kritik dan saran di kotak review ya.**


End file.
